


Sometimes Fires Don't Go Out (When You're Done Playing With Them)

by MistahJay (CassLikesFic)



Series: Gotham's Finest [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassLikesFic/pseuds/MistahJay
Summary: Blake is gone, Harley is in her bed, and Joker wants her turn.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Gotham's Finest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes Fires Don't Go Out (When You're Done Playing With Them)

Blake is gone, Harley is in her bed, and Joker wants her turn.

Harley is pliant and willing, sleep ruffled and pulled awake by gentle touches. She runs fingers slowly over the marks on his neck, the blooming bruises on his shoulders and chest. She lightly, so lightly, trails her fingertips over the scratches Blake has left on his hips and sides. Joker can tell he’s wide awake and attentive despite his closed eyes - Harley’s breathing changes the instant she touches him. Such power - to catch his breath with the barest touch. 

Is she jealous? She’s not sure.

“Harley,” Joker’s voice is deadly soft, like a snake’s rattle. Like the rumble in a big cat’s throat before it tears your life’s blood out. “I want you to talk to me.”

“Mm.” A sleepy agreement, and his eyes open, head tilting on the pillow to look at her face. “Anything for you, Mister J.” 

“Tell me about what you were thinking when you were with Blake,” She says, pressing closer, a hand wrapping almost too tightly around his length. Punishing, just a little. “Tell me everything.”

“Blake?” Harley’s voice tips up, and there’s nervous energy behind it now. He’s not languid with sleep anymore, there’s a guarded tone to his voice. “...he’s not you, Mister J.”

“I  _ know _ that, Harley,” She drags one fingertip down the line of his throat, pressing lightly against his Adam’s apple. Feels him swallow under her fingertips. “I want you to tell me.” 

“I’m scared,” Harley whispers softly, but he’s hard in her hand now, already getting slick at the tip. She rubs her thumb back and forth over that eager wetness and laughs, low and dark. 

“You can be scared. But tell me. I won’t punish you for telling me.” 

“I felt...dirty. But good. I saw myself through his eyes, and I looked…” Harley presses into her touch, gasps softly. “I looked like a toy. Like something waiting to be  _ used. _ ” 

“Did you like it?” 

“I liked it better when he was the toy,” Harley admits. Joker laughs and eases her grip just slightly, less friction, less pressure. He whimpers at the tease, squirms a little. “But I liked it, yeah. He’d never seen me like that.” 

“Has anyone else?”

“Just you.” 

“If I’d said no, to sharing you. Just made him watch while I had you?” Harley shudders and arches, and Joker lets go, leaving him rocking against cold air. “Or just made you kneel there and go, with that toy? Made him watch you fall apart without any hands on you, then sent him away.”

“I thought that’s what you were going to do. Or maybe-” he bites off the rest of his response as she trails her fingertips over a dark mark from Blake’s teeth.

“I like surprising you, Harley,” she doesn’t let him forget that he has a sentence to finish. “Maybe what?”

“Maybe you’d give me what he wanted in front of him.” Now  _ that _ is an interesting notion.

“Explain yourself,” She murmurs, bending her head to lap at the sweet slickness at the head of his cock. Harley cries out hoarsely and she lifts her mouth off him long enough to say, “You know this game. Keep talking, and don’t come.” Harley’s voice is so different with her mouth around him, and she knows that lying is much, much harder with teeth about to graze vulnerable flesh.

“He didn’t know how much I love you. That you...that you love me too.” He’s still afraid to speak for her, and she likes that. She likes that he’s so careful with her own vulnerability. That he understands that those words only get spoken in the quiet, secluded darkness of her bed, with her approval. He’s so good for her. “He didn’t expect to see me so willing, and I think that...I think if he’d seen you treat me the way he thought you were going to, he’d...” 

Joker hums thoughtfully, makes a soft, encouraging sound, takes him deeper. She looks up the line of Harley’s body to his face. His eyes are shut tight in concentration, she can see the effort he’s making, trying to put thoughts into words.

“...he thought you’d be something I’d need rescuing from. But I don’t. And I think if you’d...if you’d hurt me the way he wanted to be, in front of him, he would have just watched. But he would have come back, to see it again. To see if I still needed rescuing.” Harley’s cock is heavy and eager on her tongue, and she pulls off and licks her lips, studying his face intently.

“I’m going to fuck you now. Don’t come,” she commands gently. Harley shifts on the bed, pulls one knee up. “Not like that.” Joker presses Harley’s hips against the bed flat with her hands, guides his hands to the bedframe above his head. Harley trembles all over, a soft protest formed but unsaid on his lips. “Keep your hands there, and keep your eyes closed.” She straddles his hips and sinks down slowly onto his cock without a sound, drinks in the pained whimper he makes. She watches with approval as his knuckles go white with his grip on the bedframe. 

“I liked fucking him while you watched.” Harley gasps out, fighting to keep his whole body still, let her take what she wants from him. “It felt twisted, him responding like that while I was going slow and careful.” 

“He took it well,” Joker murmurs thoughtfully, and rolls her hips slowly, enjoying the bloom of pleasure through her body. She thinks about the way Blake struggled to stay still, the way he made a tender fuck into something that would suit his own rough fantasies. She thinks about how different his tears tasted from Harley’s.

“I did what you do to me,” he whispers, and she thinks about the careful fingers, the murmured threats. Harley is a fast learner, and good at mirroring. 

“Did you see in Blake what I see in you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Harley groans deep in his throat and presses his head back against the pillow. “He wants to play again.”

“Mmm, yes.  _ Tell me. _ ” 

“He wants to be stolen, he wants, he-” Harley is nearly babbling, almost frantic, and the muscles in his forearms tense. He moves his hips, trying to get away from her, and she presses him down onto the bed, taking him as deeply as she can. Harley cries out and shudders, but stays back from the edge, gasping raggedly with the effort. “He wants his hands tied, he wants to be gagged. He wants to be dumped on the table with the rest of the loot, just another spoil from a heist.  _ Fuck _ , please-” 

“No.” Joker says softly, cupping his face. Harley bites his bottom lip, sucks in a sharp breath, stills under her.

“He wants you to mock him. Humiliate him in front of me, pretend that I’m one of your thugs and give him to me.”

“Interesting…” Joker muses, feeling her own body clench in response to Harley’s breathless storytelling. “And what does he want you to do to him while I watch and laugh?”

“He doesn’t want to know. He just wants to know something bad is coming, and he can’t stop it, and he’ll just have to take it.”

“Do you fantasize about that?”

“Not like that. But I want to make him come again.” Harley’s very good at being rough if someone tells him to. It’s an interesting paradox, and one of the things Joker loves about him. He’s so willing to follow orders.

“Make  _ me  _ come first, then we’ll see what we can think up for our Detective friend.” Harley breaks the rules and opens his eyes to stare up at her, startled. She holds his gaze steadily. “Close your eyes, Harley,” she reminds him softly. Harley obeys, swallowing hard. She slips a hand between their bodies, feeling the slippery wetness where they’re joined together. Rubs in hard, fast circles at her clit and rocks against him. Feels that burst of pleasure and release, giving something he’s never had from her before. She lets out a soft sigh, rocks herself through the aftershocks, notes with satisfaction he’s still hard and shaking from head to toe. 

Joker kisses Harley’s forehead and climbs off him, leaves him shining with her pleasure and unsatisfied, and gathers him into her arms.

“You’re not going to come again until it’s on Blake’s face,” she says sweetly, and kisses the tears off his lashes with a pleased smile.


End file.
